


untitled

by nintendo6664



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Abuse, Animal Abuse, Bodily Fluids, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, OOC, Past Child Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, Violence, Vomiting, please read warning before you read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-17 07:57:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9312491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nintendo6664/pseuds/nintendo6664
Summary: Guzma pays a visit to Nanu and teaches him a painful lesson about messing with his gang.PLEASE read warning inside, content is pretty graphic.





	1. Chapter 1

**WARNING:** This is EXTREMELY graphic. Contains torture and sexual abuse and all kinds of other horrible meanness. Think gratuitous torture porn. Not quite sure why I felt compelled to write something so awful but I finished it so...guess I'll post it. Also Guzma is really OOC here, I don't interpret his character in this way at all it's just a plot point.

* * *

  
  
Guzma cracked each knuckle on both hands before sitting up (relatively) straight on his throne. He had just received news that another one of his grunts had been caught by the police, and the screaming fit that resulted scattered all the grunts who had normally hung around near his room. He slammed the door, and slumped into his chair.  
  
The bullshit had gone on much too long, and he cursed himself for his inaction. He was the leader of these kids and it was his responsibility to defend them as much as order them around. More importantly he was the leader of a _gang_ , and at the end of the day that meant he would have to do some underhanded things to keep everything together.   
  
The kids in his gang were just that: kids. Some were not much younger than him, sure, but then he had grown up faster than most people. They stayed relatively safe so long as they stuck to petty crime and left the logistics to him.   
  
They'd been set up in Po Town a few weeks now, taking advantage of its swift abandonment after a bad storm had irreparably damaged the land. Guzma had expected people to come back to claim their homes by now, but it appeared they had finally all moved on from the wasteland for good. It made sense, really. The storms were only getting worse and worse, and it was only because of the sheer number of energetic youths living here now that they were able to keep everything standing.   
  
It was a perfect scenario. Except for one thing.   
  
The majority, if not _all_ the police force of Ula'ula was situated right outside Po Town, something Guzma had overlooked seeing as he was not from the island. There were a few other cops scattered around but they all reported to Guzma's next-door neighbor, an old man who happened to also be a Kahuna.  
  
Guzma had already met him a few times, briefly when he was a kid in Trainer's School and recently when he had deigned to visit their town. He hadn't seemed to be entirely shocked that a group of lawless youths had invaded and thrown paint and beer bottles everywhere, but then again he didn't seem to have more than a few emotions anyway. He leveled a piercing red stare at the Skull Boss and told him Pokemon theft would not be tolerated. A Sableye peeking over the cop's shoulder reflected Guzma in its huge ruby eyes.  
  
Guzma was unable to take the old man seriously and laughed in his face, making sure to stand right up to him and flaunt his superior height. The Sableye and the cop grinned simultaneously as if in on the joke, and Guzma frowned, eyeing them both. The cop turned and left after that, and Guzma had only seen glimpses of him ever since.   
  
Apparently the man was extremely bleak and sarcastic, a stark contrast to the normally peppy Kahunas he'd met before. Guzma secretly sort of enjoyed the fact that he had a dark sense of humor, but beyond that the man rubbed him entirely the wrong way. Especially once he started showing up and wiping the floor with his grunts before hauling them off somewhere, never to return to Po Town.    
  
Whether or not the old man, Nanu, was cool or not was irrelevant. He had to be taught a lesson about interfering with Team Skull's _projects_. The rest of the island's police force would surely fall into place.  
  
Guzma eyed his Pokeballs, wondering if he could beat Nanu in a battle. He would love to try, but this wasn't about winning a competition. He'd leave them behind, then... no use weighing himself down. So long as he could separate the Kahuna from his own creepy Pokemon, he could rough him up as much as he wanted. All he needed to do was be a little stealthy.   
  
He stretched and breathed deeply, attempting to calm the adrenaline that was already racing through him. He was excited to be able to assert his dominance for real. If this went his way, he'd be the most powerful man on the entire island.. and after that, maybe all of Alola, too. The idea that he could give power to all the helpless, victimized, and outcast people on all four islands made him feel indescribable.  
  
He felt good about this plan.  
  
\---  
  
The grunt who Guzma knew spent most of his free time playing with Nanu's many Meowths knocked on his door a few hours after the sun had set. He looked a little sheepish but managed to look Guzma in the eye when he told the boss that Nanu had finally stepped out. Another grunt had called the cop moments earlier, crying hysterically that her Meowth was stuck in a tree and she'd only calm down if the Kahuna himself came and rescued it. The Skull Boss had been doubled over in silent laughter as she hammed it up.  
  
He slunk over to the police station, stomping threateningly in the dirt as a tiny Meowth glared at him from the front step. The cat darted off into the trees.   
  
Guzma quickly picked the lock, hands perfectly even. The dozen beers he had downed had cooled his excitement enough for him to do what needed to be done.   
   
The station had its lights on, but only a few Meowths lounged around inside.   
  
"Alright, get the fuck out," Guzma yelled as loudly as he could. He slammed his fist down on the counter-top right next to one of the purple cats, but it just rolled onto its back and yawned. He grabbed it in one hand and launched it out the door. The other Meowths in the room screeched at him, extending their claws.  
  
"This is the worst security system I've ever seen, and we've got a three-foot tall wall in our town," he laughed to himself, dodging a scratch attack aimed at his knee. Teeth dug into his calf from behind and he growled. "How many fucking cats does this weirdo have?!" He tore the Meowth off of him and caught the other by the tail, flinging them out the door as well. They ran off.   
  
"Cowards," he said. He wondered if the old man would still love them as much when he found out he'd been given up to Guzma without much of a fight.   
  
Chasing out one last Meowth, he slammed the door shut and locked it. He looked around, eyes landing on the old man's desk. A group of Ultra Balls shone up at him, four in all. For a cop, Nanu was either too stupid or too trusting. Guzma doubted these were all of the Kahuna's Pokemon, but he'd accounted for a struggle. He'd definitely be taking all of the old man's Pokemon one way or the other.  
  
It wasn't long before Nanu returned, scratching the back of his head and shuffling into the room. The younger man had been loitering near the door, paging through a housekeeping magazine that made no sense being in a cop shop.   
  
He turned and slammed the door shut behind the man, long arms caging him in. Nanu raised an eyebrow, glancing around the younger man's shoulder.   
  
"Where're the Meowths?" he asked, monotone.   
  
"I killed them," Guzma grinned. "What are you gonna do about it?"  
  
Nanu's eyebrow raised yet higher. "Really? I didn't know you were that strong."  
  
Guzma frowned. "Oh, I am," he said. "Why don't I show you?" He grabbed one of Nanu's arms, and locked the door with the other before tugging the cop away from the potential escape route.   
  
Nanu's free hand reached for his pocket but Guzma had anticipated the move and grabbed that hand as well. He transferred both wrists to one of his large hands and nearly lifted the cop off the ground, shoving a hand in the Kahuna's pocket and drawing out another Ultra Ball. He twisted the shorter man around and checked each pocket, finding nothing else.   
  
"You're not hiding any more of these anywhere, are you?" He asked, waving the ball in front of Nanu's face.   
  
The Kahuna's face was unimpressed but the Skull Boss could feel his muscles straining under his tight grip. "I admire your dirty mind, but no, I keep them all in my pockets."  
  
Guzma chuckled. He wondered how long he'd be joking around once the gangster got serious.   
  
Nanu almost toppled to the floor when the younger man released him, but managed to recover. Guzma slung an arm over the cop's narrow shoulders, digging his nails into the older man's arm. He walked him over to the desk, squeezing him tight while he returned the ball to the pile.  
  
"Look at that...very nice," Guzma said, trailing a long finger down Nanu's jaw. The Kahuna stared at him silently. "I said, _look at them_. It may be the last time you do."   
  
The old man's eyes widened almost imperceptibly, but the gangster was watching him closely. He laughed as Nanu obeyed, gazing at the companions that were unable to help him.   
  
"Alright, alright. I'm just fucking with you," he said, jerking the cop away and pressing him against a bare wall. "You'll see them again, so long as you do everything I say. You'll have to be a very good boy. I get pissed easily, y'see."   
  
He breathed in deeply and blew warm air down the side of the Kahuna's neck, gripping the short hair hard to hold his head in place. Nanu's face shifted the slightest bit, nose scrunching up in disgust. Guzma laughed.   
  
"What's wrong? Is it my breath? Or..." he licked a large swathe from collar to cheek before continuing, "do you not like me being so close?"  
  
Nanu stared at him, now clearly thrown off balance, but stayed silent. Guzma gave his hair a rough pull, pinning his back ruthlessly hard with his other arm, and Nanu winced.   
  
"I can do whatever I want to you," he said. He distantly heard his own voice become more vicious and manic as if he was outside of his body, something that happened when he was really letting his anger take control.   
  
"Go on then. You're all talk," the old man said, still sounding impossibly bored.   
  
Guzma growled, his vision starting to blur. He struck the man beneath him with his open hand, the resulting smack resounding throughout the room. Guzma gripped the collar of Nanu's jacket to steady his hands, and by the time his senses returned the old man had recovered, staring at him with an eyebrow raised. An entire half of his face was bright red.  
  
"Is that it? I've gotten harder swats from Meowth-"  
  
This time he threw a fist, knuckles connecting to the same cheek as before, feeling the bone splinter under the force. The back of Nanu's head cracked against the wall. Guzma's body ached to punch the man full on, the smugness of Alolan authority figures multiplying his rage tenfold, but he held back. Despite his anger, he didn't want to kill the man. Besides, Nanu was obviously trying to get under his skin. Didn't mean he couldn't rough him up a little more.  
  
Nanu shut his eyes, ears ringing. He breathed evenly through his nose and levelled another stare at the gangster. That punch had been dizzying, but nothing he hadn't experienced plenty of as both a cop and even a Kahuna. By the wild look in the kid's eyes, though, he wasn't sure he'd be making it out of this alive. He hadn't been afraid of dying for a long time, but he'd be lying if he said the gangster's sadistic temper didn't make him a little nervous. He fought the urge to glance back at his Pokemon to judge how difficult it would be to reach them.  
  
"Well? Got anything else to say?" Guzma shook him roughly by the collar.  
  
Nanu looked him up and down cooly. Blood trickled from the fresh cut on his cheek. "Is there something specific you hope to accomplish here or is this more of a generic beatdown?"  
  
Guzma laughed, slouching even more until their noses were almost touching. "A little bit of both. But I'll get to the point later...Why don't we kick it for a while first?"  
  
The taller man yanked Nanu forward and the Kahuna stumbled into the gangster's broad chest, shuffling backward as Guzma turned and edged him on. The younger man pushed him down roughly when his shins collided with a nearby couch. The Skull Boss' strength was admittedly impressive- there was no way Nanu could put up a fight against him. He held his fists firmly on his knees as Guzma pulled at his hair, yanking his head up.   
  
The younger man trailed a finger up Nanu's exposed neck. "I wonder if you could take my cock down your throat..." he grinned. Nanu's stomach sank. He hadn't expected the kid to actually threaten him with rape, but he was looking hungrier and hungrier by the minute.   
_  
Just get through it...you can cope with it later._  
  
He swallowed uncomfortably as his neck was stretched, Guzma ran his free hand up and down the taut muscles. He pushed his hand down the collar of Nanu's shirt and gripped his collar bone tight. The younger man's hand felt huge and impossibly strong as it squeezed the cop's shoulder. He leaned over Nanu, increasing the pressure and tugging harder at the older man's hair.  
  
Nanu grit his teeth in anticipation, but when he felt the bone splintering he couldn't stop himself from letting out a choked sound.   
  
Suddenly, Guzma felt a tearing sensation drag down his back, needles piercing into him and sinking in. He let go of the old man in shock, the hissing of an angry Meowth threw him into a panic. He swung this way and that, trying to throw the cat off of him. Where had the little demon come from?! Guzma cursed, attempting to reach it but failing.   
  
Finally he was able to free himself from his jacket, tearing the Meowth off in the process. He turned on it and growled as it darted from under the discarded clothing, stomping after it as it ran into a corner. He shot a hand out, grabbing it by the back of the neck and shaking it.   
  
"You little shit," he barked as it writhed, trying to scratch at him. He turned, about to scream at the old man as well, but started when he saw Nanu had gotten up and was inches from grabbing one of the Ultra Balls sitting on his desk.   
  
"Fucker!" Guzma shouted. He crossed the room in two steps and ripped the ball out of the man's hand, throwing it against the couch so it wouldn't activate. Grabbing Nanu by the waist he easily heaved him up under his free arm and tossed him onto the floor.   
  
"Why don't you fight me yourself, you pathetic old man?!" he roared, and shook the Meowth harder.  
  
" _Stop_ ," Nanu said, propping himself up. He flinched, aching body protesting the movement.   
  
As the Meowth twisted itself and gouged bloody lines down Guzma's chest, he pointed at Nanu and then to the nearby window. "Get up, and open the fucking window," he ordered.  
  
The Kahuna didn't hesitate. He got up, though not without some trouble, and quickly made his way to the window, flipping the locks open and raising it as far as it could go. Guzma tossed the angry cat out and slammed the window shut himself, caging the older man in between his arms once again. Annoyingly enough, the removal of the Pokemon seemed to calm Nanu back down. He turned back to the Skull Boss and stared back at him, red eyes unfaltering in their silent judgment.   
  
This gave Guzma another twisted idea, and he grinned down at the old man, the inebriation of regaining the upper hand returning to him. He dropped a hand to the side of Nanu's face, pressing down on the dark bruise that was already forming. "You'll pay for that," he hissed. Nanu squinted, discreetly gripping the windowsill to distract from the pain. Guzma's other hand reached behind him, making sure the curtains were completely closed.   
  
"How many of my grunts did you bust this past week? Huh? You gotta remind me." He glanced around, gaze finally landing on the desk with interest. "You keep records of this shit, don'tchya?"   
  
"...Two girls and three boys. I didn't _bust_ them. I returned the Pokemon they stole and sent them home."  
  
" _Home_?" Guzma spat. His rage was rising again. " _Home_ is worse than jail for them! How fucking naive can you be? Aren't you supposed to protect people?!"  
  
He grabbed a fistful of Nanu's shirt and threw him back to the floor again.   
  
"This is for those kids," he said, and kicked the Kahuna in the ribs. The older man gasped and doubled over, but Guzma kicked again, hard enough to send him crashing into the counter. Guzma tugged him away from the wall, easily lifting him and tossing him back into the center of the room. Nanu was panting, arms barely holding him up as he turned his back toward the younger man. Guzma stepped on either side of him and squatted down, flipping him over to look at him.  
  
"Hold on now, old man. We're not even close to done." He stood up and stomped down hard, this time aiming for a hip. He figured the bone would be weak, and was pleased when it cracked in one blow.  
  
" _Ahhh-"_ Nanu groaned, still sounding more annoyed than anything. His breathing was shaky but he managed to get himself under control in a few moments.  
  
"That's only three, now. I'd love to go easy on you, but I need to be fair and all."   
  
Guzma wanted to see the man really hurting already, but he knew he would have that soon enough. The important thing was drawing this out and making it hard to forget. The next kick was softer but well placed, landing about where the first kick had been. He didn't think he'd broken anything that time, but the way Nanu cried out had him reevaluating his strength. The old man rolled onto his uninjured side, wrapping his arms around himself the best he could manage.  
  
Stepping around his body so the Kahuna was facing him, the gangster cocked his leg back and took aim. Nanu's red eyes watched him with detachment, though the sweat that was dripping off of him was more than enough indication of how he was feeling.   
  
Guzma swung his leg forward and stopped at the last moment, laughing like a Mightyena when the cop flinched away. The younger man squatted down and leaned in.   
  
"Look at me. Move your arms," he demanded.   
  
Nanu obliged, letting his arms rest on the ground. Guzma glowered, waiting for some kind of change in the man's expression, but it seemed his notorious apathy remained even while his body was being broken. Guzma threw a punch straight into the Kahuna's stomach, watching with satisfaction as Nanu's eyes went wide and all of the air rushed out of his lungs at once.  
  
Guzma got up and made his way to the front of the station as Nanu struggled to breathe. He poured himself a cup of water from the dispenser that was so considerately placed near the door, and propped his head up on the counter while he drank. The cop was clutching at his stomach, back arched as he heaved. Finally he was able to draw a shaky breath, and then another one. Guzma watched a few moments longer while he recovered a bit of strength, and poured another cup of water. He returned to the older man's side, holding it out to him. Nanu looked up and squinted at him before slapping the cup out of his hand.   
  
Guzma laughed, amused. So he was finally agitating the sarcastic piece of shit. He tilted the Kahuna's face up with his thumb and forefinger, memorizing the expression he'd managed to pull out of him- drooling onto himself as he panted, fighting the urge to vomit. Guzma wouldn't mind seeing that.    
  
"You look kind of good like this, old man," the gangster said, voice oily and cruel with suggestiveness. He squeezed the man's cheeks, puckering his lips. The younger man made a kiss-y face back at him, chuckling as the cop struggled to breathe out of his nose.   
  
Then Guzma shifted his hand to Nanu's throat, thumb pressing down on the artery there. He pushed him flat onto the floor and slowly squeezed, stopping when the older man's breathing gradually slowed to a stop. Nanu's hand squeezed his forearm, the other barely managing to pry Guzma's little finger free.  
  
Guzma swallowed, fascinated. His father had done this to him a couple of times when he had broken something or caused trouble at school. The feeling of power was almost soured by the memory, but he told himself this was different. Nanu was the Kahuna, and a cop, not a helpless kid. After this beating he'd go back to his easy life. Guzma closed his hand a little tighter, pinning the other's thighs down with his knees.   
  
Nanu's eyes closed, lips parted uselessly. Guzma leaned in, placing a palm next to the older man's head and pressing his lips against Nanu's. He was sure he could feel the warmth slowly fading as he licked the cop's lips and planted gentle kisses all over his face. His head turned with no resistance when Guzma bit at the nape of his neck and sucked a mark onto his skin.  
  
After a moment he loosened his grip, thumb still digging into the artery. The old man had almost slipped away, but his lungs immediately sprung back to life and frantically fought for air. He tried turning his head away from Guzma's mouth, but was too weak to fight him. The Skull Boss covered his mouth with his own, licking at the roof of his mouth while Nanu desperately inhaled through his nose.  
  
Finally leaning back, the younger man wiped the saliva from his mouth with the back of his arm. He watched some of the color return to the cop's face before immediately pressing down again. Nanu barely had any strength left as he clawed at Guzma's hand and chest. Guzma moved his head out of the way as the cop weakly reached up before letting his arm fall and going limp again.    
  
"Don't worry, I'm not gonna kill you," Guzma said softly, though the aching warmth building in his abdomen seemed to have different intentions. He kissed the man again, sticking his tongue into Nanu's mouth and biting at his lips. It was strange to kiss someone so pliant, but it was also intensely arousing. He stopped when he tasted bile, remembering a little belatedly that he needed to let the cop breathe.   
  
He let go again, this time getting off of him completely. The older man sluggishly regained consciousness, rolling onto his side and coughing violently. He propped himself up on an elbow and heaved a few times before spitting up onto the floor. Guzma kneeled down and rubbed the man's back, examining the puddle of stomach acid. No blood. Good. He could still endure more.  
  
Nanu breathed harshly, bile and spit blocking his airways. The younger man made circles with his palm. "There there," he said with mock sympathy. "Let it all out. Just try and relax for a second. We've been here three weeks, remember? You've only paid for the grunts from this last week."  
  
Nanu was silent, other than his ragged breathing. His body was obviously nearing its limit, shaking convulsively and soaked in sweat.   
  
"How many more was there? One? Two? ... _Ten?_ " Guzma pushed the man onto his back again, eyeing him up and down. There were dark patches of blood staining his shirt where Guzma had kicked him. "Or maybe you'd like to make your payment another way..."  
  
"...Do whatever you want," Nanu panted, voice thick with exhaustion and ravaged from the abuse. "Just hurry it up, already."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, are you bored? Tired? Well wake the fuck up, you're on my time."  
  
Guzma whipped around and approached the desk, lifting an Ultra Ball and closing his fist around it.   
  
Nanu raised his head, staring silently while the threat registered. "No," he said, finally sounding desperate. "Don't."  
  
"There's a magic word I aint hearin'."   
  
"Please," Nanu said instantly. "Do whatever you want to me, just please don't hurt them."  
  
"Sheesh," Guzma said, tossing the Ultra Ball up and down. "I'm not a monster. I already told you I won't do anything to them... so long as you behave. It's only fair. We'll keep each other's families safe. _Won't we_?" He emphasized the question by squeezing the ball with all of his strength, smirking as the material creaked under his palm.   
  
"Please," Nanu repeated, getting on his knees unsteadily. His face was swelling and red, and -Guzma couldn't believe he'd missed it- wet with tears. The sight went straight to his dick.     
  
"Hmmm..." He turned the ball around and around in his hand, pretending to study it. "So I can do _anything_ to you I want, huh?"   
  
"Yes," Nanu said, swaying in place. "...I won't fight you."  
  
Guzma grinned and let the ball roll back to its original position. He grabbed the older man by the arm and yanked him up, enjoying the pained grunt it illicited.  
  
"Don't say that. It's better if you fight." The Skull Boss had to practically carry the shorter man across the room, his shattered bones likely giving him hell. When they reached the counter Guzma roughly pushed the older man forward with his body, gripping his upper arms and bending him over against the cold counter-top.   
  
Nanu yelped in pain, shifting himself to try and take the pressure off of his hip. He was too short, however, and with the younger man pinning him his feet barely touched the ground. The broken sounds slipping through the cop's normally impassive exterior and the way he was struggling made Guzma harder than he could remember being in a long time.  
  
"Mmmm..." he hummed, grinding against Nanu's ass. "Fuck."  
  
"Aaa-aah," Nanu groaned. Guzma couldn't see his face with his forehead pressed against the countertop, but he was as taut as a bowstring and breathing hard.    
  
"I said," Guzma breathed, thrusting forward, "I want a good struggle."  
  
The old man flinched bodily, but breathed through the pain. His legs shook from the awkward position.   
  
He tried flailing around but the agony and discomfort was like a wall he couldn't pass. His muscles refused to work, and in the end all he could manage was weakly scratching at the porcelain for friction.   
  
"C'mon, c'mon," the younger man urged petulantly, "That it?!" He thrust forward again and Nanu bit his lip hard, tasting fresh blood mixed with the old.  
  
"I can't..." the Kahuna said, going limp. Every inch of him was too exhausted to do anything else. Let the kid kill him, if that was what was going to happen. He couldn't do anything about it.   
  
Guzma paused and stared down at him, frowning. Nanu had closed his eyes, tears, sweat, and blood sticking him to the spot where his Meowths like to sit and greet visitors. He scoffed. Reaching back, he slapped Nanu's ass as hard as he could, and Nanu arched up, mouth hanging open. The agony that shot through him almost made him faint. All he could do while his vision swam was make choked noises and try not to sob in front of the sadistic man.    
  
"Ugh, boring," Guzma said, and slowly backed up, steadying the old man when he nearly collapsed to the floor. "Fine. I'm done with you."  
  
He tried forcing Nanu to walk but the man could barely keep himself upright, so he dragged him across the floor and dumped him onto the couch, making sure to snatch up the Ultra Ball he had thrown earlier. Sitting down next to the man, he huffed.  
  
"I gotta take care 'a this before I go," he said, gesturing to his obvious hard-on. "You don't mind, do ya?"  
  
Nanu's breathing was labored as the waves of pain drowned him, his brain struggling to make out anything around him. "Nnn..." he managed, dimly aware that if he didn't speak he'd never be left alone.  
  
Guzma scooted in a little closer, feeling Nanu's body heat against him as he tugged his pants down far enough to free his cock. He palmed it, savoring how painfully hard he was. He glanced over at Nanu, watching his labored breathing. Blood was smeared all over his face and stained much of his shirt. Guzma pushed his jacket open and lifted up the shirt, studying the damage he did as he stroked himself.  
  
He was actually surprised to see just how hard he had gone on the old man. Almost an entire half of his torso was black and blue, and a crescent gash from the sole of his shoe continued to trickle blood. The rest of his skin was bruised or burned from the rug. He hadn't even done half this to his father when he finally defended himself all those years ago. Perhaps he had built up a little too much rage these past few years.  
  
Running his hand up Nanu's side, he smeared some of the fresh blood up and down his chest, groping the muscle hard. The cop's jaw tightened and he screwed his eyes shut tighter, but he stayed still.  
  
"Fuck," Guzma breathed, jerking himself off. He hadn't ever thought of the old man as attractive, but seeing him beaten, bloody, and at Guzma's mercy changed his mind.  
  
"Wish I could bring you back to the mansion and tie you to my bed," he panted. He pictured the old man curled up in his sheets, begging him to let him go, crying, bleeding, Guzma hitting him 'til he shut up and then fucking him 'til he passed out. He bit his lip, trying to hold back a little longer, but his need had been building since he had first started laying into the man. He got up, planting a knee on Nanu's one side and steadying his foot on the ground, releasing long strands of cum onto the man's chest and face. The older man flinched and tried to turn away, but Guzma grabbed his hair and forced him to be still.  
  
"...Thanks, needed that," Guzma said once he was spent, and used Nanu's shirt to clean himself up. He pulled his pants back up and made his way over to the desk. Shoving the balls into his pockets, he did a quick look-around to make sure the man didn't have any stashed Pokemon anywhere.   
  
"What's in this drawer?" he asked, tapping a locked desk drawer with his knuckles. Nanu looked over, eyes barely opening.  
  
"...Gun," he replied slowly, voice rough. There was no point lying to the young man, he would upend the whole office if he felt like it and Nanu no longer had a way to stop that.   
  
Guzma whistled. "Where's the key?"  
  
"Guzma... no..."  
  
"I said, where's the fucking key?! Haven't you learned yet?"  
  
Nanu dug his hand into the couch cushion, trying to face Guzma.   
  
"No," he said, steeling his voice as best as he could. "You'll hurt someone. You'll hurt one of those kids."  
  
"What the fuck do you think I am?" Guzma hissed, "I wouldn't hurt any of them. Just the human garbage who try to hurt _them_."  
  
"Guzma..." Nanu said, closing his eyes, "they're dangerous, especially when you're angry..."  
  
"Listen to me, I'll come back and break the fucking lock, and break your fucking legs, so you may as well tell me now." Guzma stormed over to the couch, leaning over the old man and glaring.   
  
Nanu opened his eyes and met his stare. His lips parted for a second but he was quiet, as if thinking.  
  
" _Well?!_ "  
  
"...I'm...sorry," Nanu said finally. He sighed, and his body relaxed the tiniest bit. He scrubbed a hand down his face, smearing some of the blood and cum and sweat away, but it didn't have much of an effect.  
  
"Excuse me?"   
  
"I'm sorry." He looked into Guzma's eyes with his usual blandness, but there was something else there, too. His voice was weak as he continued, "I'm sorry we... _I_ let you down. I should have known. I guess I did know."  
  
"What the fuck are you talking about, old man?" Guzma said, getting impatient.  
  
Nanu blinked. He could hardly feel anything now, the pain all blurring together and overwhelming him. But his gut took over as if he had practiced the speech again and again. "Your father. He beat you and made you feel like you were garbage.. I've seen it before, so many times, but I still did nothing. None of the Kahunas or the captains...no one did anything. I'm sorry." He coughed harshly, tasting blood.   
  
"...Hala told me how well you were doing with your Pokemon...I thought I was making unfair assumptions. It was so obvious, though, wasn't it? You tried to tell us. And those kids are the same way... but you listen to them, since no one else will..."  
  
Guzma gaped. He wanted to slap him, or scream at him to shut up, or both, but he was frozen in place.   
  
Nanu raised a hand and placed it on Guzma's, which had been clutching the fabric of the couch. The Skull Boss ripped his hand away and stepped back, patting his pockets to make sure he had everything.   
  
"Yeah, you really blew it," he replied, but his voice was quiet, "...and now look what happened to you."  
  
Stepping over to the door, he turned around again and attempted once more to savor the victory. He hated the old man for ruining the high he was feeling.   
  
"I'm scattering your Pokemon, so don't think you can come after me with your gun and get me to hand 'em to you. I'll give 'em back when you prove you're serious about our little agreement."  
  
Just like that, Guzma left.   
  
Hot tears spilled down Nanu's cheeks as he felt his stomach twist painfully. He listened to himself cry pitifully in the silence, wanting to bury his face in the cushions and block out the light, but he was unable to move.   



	2. Resolution

Warnings: little bit of violence, mentions of the abuse from the last chapter, mental trauma, suicidal thoughts, more mentions of child abuse

Also apologies for the incorrect description of Sableye in the last chapter, I got confused with the mega evolution

 

* * *

Nanu bit his lip and tried for the hundredth time to swallow down the acid taste burning the back of his throat. His knuckles were white as he gripped the couch cushions, struggling to sit up.

His whole body seized up and his arms shook just trying to keep himself from collapsing. His vision swam so he closed his eyes and attempted to take a few deep breaths. 

"Fuck," he said weakly. 

Twisting himself at a glacially slow pace, he managed to plant his feet on the ground and sit nearly upright without putting too much pressure on his broken bones. Sweat was dripping off of him by the time he stopped to rest, panting like he'd just run a marathon. 

"Fuck," he said again. 

He could make it to the phone, though he might have to crawl. But..who to call? He ran his hand through his sweat soaked hair, feeling the sharp sting in his scalp from Guzma's rough tugging. The more he thought about it the less he knew what to do.

He needed medical attention, obviously. But news would spread quickly about his condition, particularly to the other Kahunas. Even if he lied and said he was trampled by Tauros there would be a lot of prying he wasn't sure he could handle at the moment.

He thought about Hala standing over him, voice booming, asking him which Pokemon had done this, and where, and telling him not to worry because he'd be looking into it. Or Olivia, holding his hand, trying to cheer him up and becoming upset when he failed to muster up a smile.

The thought of any of his peers attempting to help him in any other situation was unbearable enough, let alone in the mental state he was in now.

Who else could he call? Looker, maybe? The man could definitely keep secrets and was a friend from way back, but there was no question that he wouldn't believe any bullshit Nanu conjured up to explain anything. Nanu wouldn't be able to live if Looker knew what had happened.

It wasn't just that he was embarrassed and horrified at the idea of breaking down in front of anyone, but he was also concerned about Guzma. Somehow, he couldn't entirely hate the kid. In a messed up way, he felt like all of this had been his own fault.

It didn't come as a surprise to him that the alienated but scrappy kid he had met years ago had popped back up as the leader of a bunch of hooligans, but the level of anger he now apparently possessed was certainly jarring. 

The suspicion Nanu had back then that something had been wrong with the child came back in full force, this time with an extremely unpleasant aftertaste of guilt.

Guzma had been as eager to battle as any kid, proud of his little scurrying bug Pokemon, but turned completely in on himself when he lost. He had clutched the fainted Wimpod to his chest, face pale and agonized, and ran off somewhere before the captains could catch him.

Nanu hadn't seen much more of him after that, visiting as he was on Hala's insistence that he meet some of the kids who were soon to begin the Island Challenge. 

Hala had shrugged, waving it all off with one huge, meaty hand. Guzma was sensitive, but he would go far someday. He had a fascination and love for bug-type Pokemon, and would willingly talk about them for hours if anyone showed interest. He didn't have any friends, really...but Hala was sure it was only a matter of time before the others warmed up to him.

The words were more or less the same affectionate lines the Kahuna had for every last kid, but meant nothing to Nanu. 

The cop had shrugged right back. He knew what it was like to be the weird kid. Dark-type Pokemon could give bug-types some healthy competition as far as despised and misunderstood Pokemon went. Not that he was very charming on his own, either.

There was still that inkling, though, that something wasn't right. The boy already had an impressive slouch, and when introduced to Nanu he simply stared with unconcealed suspicion. He was warmer with Hala, if listening to commands was considered warm, but he shied away from the rest of the kids as well. 

Nanu hadn't realized what it all meant until only a few weeks ago. One moment the other police officers in Ula'ula were talking about a gang of punk kids that were defacing property and stealing Pokemon, and the next moment those same kids had set up shop in the abandoned town not 100 yards from his own home.

He had been forced to send them home when he caught them antagonizing the islanders, knowing full well that he'd have to be busting the same kids for the rest of his life if he let them free.

"Their leader... he's that runaway from Melemele. Remember?"

Sometimes other cops came to visit -mostly to gossip or ask for advice- and Nanu allowed it because they knew to butter him up with sushi or some unique food from wherever they were stationed. This particular woman had come by when she heard who had set up shop next door. 

He shook his head, moreso in reaction to the strange sweet malasada she had brought him from her island. 

"Really? All of us on Melemele knew about it. The guy who supposedly went at his wife and kid with golf clubs. _Golf clubs_."

Nanu's chewing slowed. The woman shook her head and continued.

"We couldn't do anything about it, though. There was no proof. Just various complaints from captains at the kid's school and an inquiry from Hala. When our boys went to pay a visit, they say the bastard's guilt was written all over him.

"Anyway, he got beat up himself pretty damn bad one day. His wife wouldn't explain what happened in detail, she just denied every accusation against her son, who had disappeared the night his dad was hospitalized."

"What was the kid's name?" Nanu asked, wondering why Hala hadn't said anything to him. Domestic violence- or any violence, really- was fairly rare in Alola, and though it had happened on another island he was surprised he hadn't heard about it before then. Especially if Hala was somehow involved. 

"Hmmm...don't remember. Sorry. I kind of...blocked it from my memory."

After he assured her that he had it under control, she left him alone to stew. He gave the remainder of his lunch to Sableye, unable to stomach it. The Pokemon ate it sloppily on his shoulder, showering crumbs onto him as he went to pay the gang leader a visit. 

A hundred eyes were immediately on him when he entered the town, but each and every kid stepped aside when they saw him. They settled for yelling profanity from afar and snorting like Tepigs, but they were quickly silenced when Sableye let out a particularly piercing screech. 

They offered no resistance as he made his way to the boss's "throne room," clearly somewhere in the trashed mansion. The blue-haired kid guarding his door even made a spectacle out of graciously letting him through.

"Be my guest," he said with an overly affected voice, bowing. 

Guzma didn't give an indication that he remembered having met Nanu as the cop warned him to behave. Nanu, on the other hand, knew him immediately. His hair had been bleached white, he was tattooed, pierced, and had grown three times the size he had been when Nanu met him years ago, but there was no mistaking him. 

Nanu decided to leave the personal probing alone for now. He seemed to have his situation under control, even if that control was over creating chaos. So long as he knew not to take his schemes too far.

Misreading Guzma again had been a huge mistake, apparently. It was Nanu's fault for not trying to understand the boy from the beginning...and he had suffered for it. 

Back in the present, Nanu buried his head in his hands. He had a headache worse than when he could feel Bulu raging at some unfortunate target through their mental connection. 

_..._ Bulu.

The guardian diety of Alola had a sort of bond with him, one that mainly involved the Tapu somehow psychically urging him to get his ass to one place or the other and take care of some island business.

Nanu was a little hurt that they hadn't responded to his obvious mental distress, but the diety was extraordinarily lazy and was well known for not giving a shit. He'd forgive them...if they could help him bring his Pokemon back.

He knew the thought was delirious, but he made the decision to meet the legendary Pokemon at the Ruins and beg them to help him. They owed him, and the task would require almost no effort on their end. It was the only way to fix this situation without first making it so much worse.

Nanu slowly made his way to the door, leaning heavily on the counter-top to rest and catch his breath. There was a bloodstain drying on the porcelain, smeared from his body being thrust back and forth. He looked away, feeling increasingly more nauseous as he moved through the room. 

Walking the rest of the way to the door was arduous, despite being a mere three steps. He put his hand on the knob, swallowing thickly. It had been at least twenty minutes since the Skull Boss had left, but there was still a chance he was nearby.

If he was...well...Nanu supposed he would deal with it. Somehow. He held his breath as he pushed open the door and squinted into the rain.

Nothing. Just the usual mud and grass, though the absence of the nice Team Skull kid who gave the Meowth attention left Nanu feeling even more disturbed.

Of course it had all been planned, right down to the kids playing their parts. He doubted he'd be able to stomach any of them hanging around too close after this.

Nanu stuck his head out the door, looking both ways. The outline of Po Town was just barely visible in the fog, but he didn't think he could see anyone. 

More notably, though, was the lack of the ever-present Meowth loafing around the station. The entire area was completely empty, and he felt his heart constrict painfully in his chest.

Despite his fear in drawing attention to himself, he whistled a long note. The Meowth always came bolting in when he whistled for them- even newcomers who had learned the signal from the others. They valued a good meal over literally anything else, and he hoped it would call them back. He was suddenly aching to hold one or five of them right now. 

He waited a solid minute before whistling again, but no Meowth appeared. A Lycanroc howled from somewhere up in the cliffs, but the rain washed out any other sound. 

His hand shook on the doorknob. ...Had Guzma really killed them like he had said? He couldn't believe it. He wouldn't... The boy had been cruel and sadistic, but surely he wouldn't murder a Pokemon, let alone more than a dozen.

He must have gotten them out of the station somehow, though...and they would have defended themselves. Judging by how he had reacted when one had jumped him earlier, it was entirely possible he'd been agitated into violence by several of them attacking at once.

He whistled again, as loud as he could. "Here, kitty..." he called, heart racing too fast to appreciate how much of an idiot he must sound like. "Please."

Suddenly, there was a noise at his feet, and he gripped the doorknob to keep from jumping in fright. A pair of curious eyes stared at him, and the Meowth butted against his shin with its head. 

"Meow?" it said. 

"Oh...hello girl," he said. His voice was tight, and he felt like he might actually cry. Bulu, he was pathetic. But the sight of the runty cat filled him with so much relief it made him slightly dizzy. 

Holding on tight to the door, he bent down as much as he could manage and swiped a hand over her head. She leaned in, rubbing her cheek against his fingers. 

"Are the others alright...?" he asked. The little cat waved its front paws in the air and meowed happily. He laughed brokenly and clutched his chest in relief. "Alright...come in." 

He left the door slightly ajar, praying that Guzma really was done with him. The Meowth lept up onto the counter-top and examined the bloodstain. He picked her up, thankful that she weighed next to nothing.

"Don't go up there," he said, voice hollow.

He couldn't hope to work his cheap can opener with what little strength he had, so he nudged a bag of Meowth food on its side and let it spill onto the floor. Releasing the little cat, he let her eat to her heart's content.

Now that he was a little more at ease, he entered the tiny bathroom and stood in front of the mirror.

He hadn't even noticed, but one eye was squinting a bit, a huge black and reddish bruise already swelling half of his face. He wasn't going to be able to hide that, but at least he could play a bruise off as an accident.

He grabbed a cloth and scrubbed his face till his skin was pink, but with the blood gone he hardly looked less gruesome.

His lips were chewed to hell and continued to bleed. He held the cloth to them and pressed down, leaning his forehead against the mirror in exhaustion. The pressure on his lips suddenly brought back the sensation of choking, Guzma's tongue in his mouth, his fading thoughts whispering that he didn't want to die-  

His eyes widened and he dropped the cloth onto the floor, hand over his mouth as he heaved. The spasming sent waves of agony through him, rib-cage aching horribly in several spots.

"Nnn..." he sniffled, spitting out the saliva that had rushed into his mouth as his stomach threatened to expel whatever paltry bit of acid was still left in it. 

He grit his teeth and focused on steadying his hands before glancing back at his reflection. His skin had gone completely white, the bruise now looking like a black hole torn out of him by Guzma's knuckles. The relief he had felt washing the sweat and cum off of his face was short lived- more sweat was pouring off of him and the blood from his split lips mixed with spit and dripped down his chin. 

_Am I really... not gonna be ok...?_ It was a terrifying thought. He glanced away, disgusted. He couldn't believe that after a life in Interpol witnessing some gruesome shit and constantly questioning his mental stability, a punk kid managed to mess him up this bad. 

As long as no one found out about this, he would be fine. Would the Skull Boss tell that girl he hung around? Brag to his underlings? Run his mouth all over Alola?

He was in no shape to deny anything. His face was smashed, his bones were broken, and... that was... yes, there was a huge red mark on the side of his neck where Guzma had bitten and sucked at the skin.

Nanu quickly tugged at the collar of his jacket, nearly shouting in relief when it covered the mark. At least that was one thing going for him. He just had to hide himself in shame for a while until the marks faded and he could forget about it.

Bowing his head and breathing deeply once...twice...three times... he gathered himself up.

This was stupid. 

Yes...he felt horrible. He was in pain, physically and mentally. He looked awful. Even his insides felt disgusting, teeming with guilt and bitterness towards himself and the world.

But there was no use moping around. He needed to retrieve his Pokemon. Needed to get them home safe. If he entrusted Guzma and his lackeys to hold onto them he was sure he'd never see them again. 

He looked at himself in the mirror one more time. His reflection glared right back. He smirked at himself and how absurd everything that had just happened was, and how absurd the plan he was piecing together would be. 

"You really are a stupid old man," he said.

He gently discarded his jacket. His shirt was extremely painful to remove, the dried blood adhering his wounds to the material. When he finally removed it he had to grab onto the sink to keep himself from collapsing in pain.

The Meowth jumped up onto the sink, apparently done with her meal, and licked his hand. He leaned in, hugging her close. He pet her for a while, finding immense comfort in the soft rumbling under his fingers. 

Slowly, he sat himself down on the toilet lid and began to stitch himself up. He hadn't used the first aid kit in years and years, but thankfully the thread hadn't turned to dust.

By the time he was done several other Meowth had filtered through the cracked door and had finished the entire bag of food.

Maybe he'd make Bulu pick up some Meowth food as well. For now, he scooped up two of the more lazy and thus less squirmy cats and held them tightly in his arms, gathering the last scraps of morale he had left.

\-----

  
Nanu almost screamed, but kept it mostly muffled by biting down hard on his cheek. He felt horrible for how hard he was clutching at the Machamp's bicep, but it didn't seem to notice at all. He was probably too weak to squish a Cutiefly, but the guilt was still there. 

He had sacrificed the speed of literally any other ride Pokemon in favor of the comparative gentleness of being carried by Machamp. Sure, he was still being jostled to the point of extreme discomfort, and he could hardly stomach being held so closely by anything regardless of species, but there was no other option.

He had been seconds away from calling a Charizard, but considering how light-headed he felt he didn't want to risk plummeting to his death. There would be time for fantasizing about dying after he retrieved his Pokemon.

Machamp looked down at him with concern for the hundredth time. Nanu gave a pectoral a pat with the hand that wasn't locked in a death grip. He no longer had the energy to verbally assure that he was fine, but thankfully the Pokemon continued on obediently.

The journey had been extremely short with Nanu's guidance, though to him it felt like hours of nearly unbearable pain and nausea. He knew every shortcut on the island, and could even enter the Ruins from the back.

More importantly, he knew well where to go to avoid people. The handful of trainers he came across he simply ignored, urging Machamp on with his nails digging into its gray skin.

Despite the Pokemon's relatively low speed, it was able to easily traverse uneven terrain. Its free pair of arms even helped clear some boulders that were in the way.

When it circled Bulu's shrine it insisted on gently setting Nanu down outside the entrance. For some reason only fairy Pokemon ever willingly entered the buildings designed for the Tapus. The others seemed uneasy- whether out of respect or fear Nanu didn't know. He couldn't relate- if anything it was like a trip to the principal's office most of the time, and he was always a belligerent student.

The cop leaned heavily on the wall. "Thank you," he said, relieved when he didn't see any marks from his obnoxious scratching on the Pokemon's skin. Too bad he didn't have a Machamp, it probably would have bust out of its ball and clobbered Guzma. "I'm sorry...I forgot a tip."

It was customary to give your ride a few beans for hauling you around, but considering he was barely keeping himself conscious it had of course slipped his mind. He had remembered to pop a few heavy painkillers, though. 

The buff Pokemon gave him a sympathetic look and a reassuring cry before turning and lumbering off in the opposite direction. Great, first the Meowth were trying to mob him and now Machamp was pitying him. He just chuckled darkly, unable to feel any worse about himself than he already did.

Entering the small building, he felt a sense of familiarity wash over him. There were no walls to lean on, only a singular walkway between two deep pits. He again felt like it wouldn't be so bad to bash himself against the ground, especially with the added irony of splattering his guts all over Bulu's sacred space.

He breathed in deeply and shuffled awkwardly to the pedestal. The pain was too much to ascend the few steps, so he lowered himself to the ground with shaking hands.

He practically collapsed against the hard stone, resting his sweaty head on the cold surface while he waited for his vision to refocus.   

He closed his eyes, trying his hardest to gather up his rapidly fading consciousness. He couldn't manage to clear his head at all, not that he had the slightest idea how to communicate to the deity from his end. 

"Please," he said, raising himself to at least a sitting position. He screamed the plea in his head, feeling immensely stupid for not listening to any of Hala's spiritual Kahuna mumbo-jumbo.

A ring of flowers suddenly appeared from behind the alter, fluttering around erratically and chittering at him. It must have been napping before he came in.

"Sorry," Nanu said, wanting to slap the thing out of the air. He was so goddamn tired. "Can you call Bulu for me? Kahuna business."

It floated in front of him silently, staring blankly with its beady eyes before drifting past him and out the doorway. Comfey were not very smart, but Nanu still couldn't help but curse at it. Despite his obligation to love and respect Bulu, he really hated fairy types sometimes.

"Please," he repeated, trying to yell but only succeeding in cracking his voice. He was getting really sick of begging. 

He focused instead on all of the unpleasant emotions thundering around in his skull, hoping that his mental kvetching would be strong enough to reach the god. Bitterness and fear were the most prominent, but his anger and feelings of betrayal towards the diety were building as well. He just wanted to protect his Pokemon, this wasn't even about him...

As if summoned by his thoughts about his companions, a loud gong pierced through the room and briefly deafened him. Wind rushed from the pedestal and whipped around the room before gradually dissipating, and once Nanu was able to open his eyes he leveled a stare at the huge beast.

He clenched his fists, not realizing he had been shaking furiously while Bulu made their dramatic entrance. There was no point in being angry, even though he was dying to know what was even the point of being a Kahuna if it meant being ignored and used. The diety would be able to see right through him anyway, so he needed to calm down.

Breathing out of his nose, he willed himself to relax. He continued to gaze at them, hoping that they would at least _now_ try and pick up on his mental cues so he wouldn't have to figure out how to properly beg.

Bulu stared right back at him, their iridescent eyes too damn knowing for Nanu's liking. They knew exactly what had happened and why he was here, and the fact that the Kahuna understood that they understood made his head hurt from the logistics of it all.

Even though the man had been in the legendary Pokemon's presence dozens of times, it never stopped the shiver from running down his spine and the hairs on his arms to stand on end. There was a powerful aura any idiot or non-Alolan could have felt a mile away, but this time it felt stronger...stronger even than the first time they had met all those long years ago. He felt it seep into him like the heat from a fire.

After a moment, the Kahuna realized that the feeling was not due to his weakness, fear, rage, or anything else. His muscles felt like they were finally relaxing after weeks of being stretched to their limit. Raising his hands, he gaped at the green glow enveloping him.

Two Comfey appeared next to his head and he jolted back. Fairy Pokemon often gathered around the Tapus, and the healing powers of the flower wreath were the bane of any trainers stupid enough to find and challenge the gods. They circled around him, two more appearing from outside to join in the dizzying dance.

He gasped from the sudden absence of pain like he had surfaced moments before drowning. Even his headache was dissipating, and he could feel his damaged skin healing around the now useless stitches. He stood up warily, and was able to rise without so much as a wobble.

The fairies whirled around him, playfully bumping into him and each other, and he managed to give them a half-genuine smile.

"Thanks," he said, giving them all a gentle pat before they moved to flutter around Bulu.

Nanu nodded at the god. He didn't exactly feel overcome with thankfulness, but it was certainly a start. He could bow and scrape as much as he liked, but he knew Bulu didn't care for that shit any more than he did. Best to get to the point.

"I've got a favor to ask."

\---

Guzma tore at his hair, already haven broken his end table with a fist. His knuckles bled and were probably staining his newly cleaned hair, but there was really nothing he could care less about. 

The kid in front of him was trying to be calm in the face of Guzma's rapidly building rage, and the Skull Boss would have respected that had he even one cell within him not boiling over. 

" _Out_ ," he said, pointing at the door. The kid scrambled out a little less calmly than a moment ago.

That fucker was at it again. It had been exactly one day of peace, Guzma confident enough to order a few of his grunts on a more ambitious Pokemon heist. No one had returned in the morning, nor in the afternoon, and scouts could not find hair nor hide of any of them.

Finally, the grunt Guzma knew as the one who hung around the old man's cats knocked on his door. He told him without preamble that Nanu had the others in custody and if he wanted to negotiate with him he'd have to come down there himself.

The boss would have asked _why the fuck_  the kid was back hanging with the cop to begin with, but he was too dumbstruck to even say anything coherent. Instead he had screamed and slammed his fist on his table.

"Fucker," he said, biting down on his lip to keep from screaming even louder. The last thing he needed was Plumeria to wake up and scold him. She didn't need to know about what had happened, or what was about to happen. He needed to be trusted to take care of problems with no questions asked. 

Bursting through the door, he crossed the roof and passed through the hall in just a few long strides. Kids scattered out of his way like Rattata.

He threw open the girls' room. The few grunts inside sat in a sort-of-circle in the middle of the room, clad only in their bras and panties, likely gossiping and chain smoking as they did most of the day.

"What's up, Boss?" one said, passing the cigarette she was holding to the girl on her right.

"Hand over the old man's cat," he ordered, holding out his hand.  

"Yes sir," she replied, pulling a small key-ring out of her panties. The girl who had been taking a long drag choked and coughed from a burst of laughter. 

She sauntered over to one of the many dressers shoved up against the wall and pulled a small chest out of the bottom drawer. A few half-empty bags of various drugs fell out as she extracted the Ultra Ball, and she replaced them with a grin.

The rest of the girls laughed and Guzma rolled his eyes. He was ready to strangle her, but he'd save every last shred of violence for the old man.

"Here you go," she said, and gave the ball a small wave once she had handed it over. "Rest in peace, kitty."

The Skull Boss left the town with lightning speed, running on autopilot as he stewed. He might be completely out of it with anger, but he knew this had to be some kind of trap. There was no way the old man could stand up against him in the condition he was in, even in a Pokemon battle. How he had beat and captured one grunt let alone five was a complete mystery. 

Either way, he had brought his own Pokemon this time. If he had to rip the old man to bloody shreds he would. He was beyond wanting to make the man suffer. He just wanted him dead.

Thunder cracked as he rounded on the police station door. A Meowth jeered at him from the roof and a few others scattered, almost sounding like they were laughing at him. He growled furiously, ready to call out Golisopod and turn them into inside-out piles of meat. 

"Over here."

Guzma whirled around, staring down the road a ways. Nanu had been leaning against a tree, shielding himself from the rain. 

"What good are those long legs if you're gonna be so slow anyway?"

The gangster felt the blood drain from his face. The cop looked completely fine, like nothing had even happened. The giant bruise that Guzma had given him was gone, and he stood with his hands in his pockets and his hips cocked like he wasn't injured at all.

"What the...fuck," Guzma said, anger turning into confusion.

Nanu stared at the kid, wanting nothing more than to tell him to fuck off and never show his face around here again, to disband his gang, to go and get a real job and some therapy like the rest of us miserable slobs, or, better yet, to go die in a ditch. A tiny part of him wanted to break down and cry at the sight of him. But he stayed silent.  

Guzma shook his head, rain flying off of him like a wet dog. "I don't know what the fuck's going on, but you're a fucking dead man, ya got me?!"

He mentally went for his Pokeball, but his body had other plans. He stomped forward, kicking up mud in his rush to close the distance between them. Nanu immediately tensed, but managed to stop himself from flinching and sprinting away.

  
Guzma's hand shot to his throat, squeezing tight. Nanu felt his feet leave the ground and he clamped a hand on Guzma's forearm, trying to fight the terror washing over him. 

Suddenly, Sableye scurried up his back and ran up Guzma's arm, mouth wide and baring every last viciously sharp tooth in her mouth.

"What the _fuck_?!" Guzma screamed, dropping the older man onto the ground. Nanu landed on his ass, thanking Bulu that his bones had been healed. He wouldn't have been able to get back up again in that state.

Guzma waved his arm frantically, reaching at the Pokemon to pry it off. Sableye snapped at his hand and Guzma jerked it back, face completely pale. The small Pokemon dug its claws into his forearm and stared at the Skull Boss, mouth open wide and drooling.

"What the fuck," Guzma said yet again, voice panicked. He clumsily fished out a Pokeball from his pocket and dropped it when Sableye hissed at him. He cursed again and pulled out another, managing to activate it. 

Nanu got to his feet, reaching for his own ball. Guzma's hulking isopod materialized next to his master, looking around in confusion. 

"Get this thing offa me," he yelled, holding his arm out. 

The gigantic bug leaned in and stared at the small purple Pokemon, which was busy tearing the flesh she was perched on with her jagged claws. Golisopod swiped at her, but she darted up Guzma's arm and onto his head, tearing out handfuls of hair as she latched on. 

The Skull Boss growled and grabbed Sableye, only to scream when she bit down hard on his arm. He tore her off and threw her to the mud, blood pouring down his temples where the Pokemon had dug her claws in. 

Nanu released his Persian, the huge cat instantly running to her companion's side as Golisopod rounded on her. She spit and hissed more menacingly than Nanu had ever seen her. It put even him on edge to see the vicious expression on her normally placid face.

"Give up, Guzma," Nanu said, relieved that his voice was calm and even. He didn't feel calm at all. "It can be over right now. No more fighting"

Guzma glared at him, eyes wild. "Didn't I teach you before, old man?! I should have snapped your neck when I had the chance."

He shot Golisopod a look and motioned for it to get ready to fight.

Nanu grit his teeth. He didn't want to battle, especially after heading off against the group of grunts just a little while ago. One Pokemon after another had gone down, and the Kahuna was growing impossibly tired. The idea of more confrontation made his stomach turn, but if he had to do it for this whole ordeal to be over he would. At least all of the odds were on his side now.

He released Honchkrow just as Masquerain and Ariados appeared from their balls. The bird spread its wings to its full length and unleashed an aerial ace straight on, taking out the spider Pokemon immediately.

Masquerain missed the brunt of it and let out a beam of ice, freezing one of the bird's wings and sending him to the ground. Honchkrow let out an angry caw and snapped at the insect as he got close. Nanu returned him to his ball. The bird could easily let out a psychic attack and finish Guzma's Pokemon off, but he didn't want to add any more confusion to the battle. 

Sableye came out of nowhere before Nanu could reach for Krookodile's ball, launching herself at the insect and tearing his wing clean off with her teeth. Guzma called him back, looking half manic with anger. 

Persian was going all out against the kid's giant arthropod. She bit and slashed at every opportunity, dashing out of the way of his massive claws. Sableye latched onto his back and scraped uselessly at his armor with her teeth. 

Neither Nanu nor Guzma had made any other orders the entire battle, but their Pokemon attacked each other with vigor nonetheless. Guzma glared at the cop as he reached for another ball. Nanu stared right back, the bit of nerves that had been worrying at him completely gone now.

Golisopod would likely flee from battle any moment due to his ability, and Nanu had all but one Pokemon in perfect shape. Not to mention, Persian and Sableye were _pissed_. They weren't even using any special attacks, but were instead aiming for any vulnerabilities they could find with just their claws and teeth.

The Kahuna didn't believe in a "bond" between trainer and Pokemon like so many people took as gospel (other than the somewhat useless bond between himself and the Tapu, of course), but his companions seemed to somehow mirror Nanu's desire to wipe the floor with the gangster.  

Golisopod disappeared in a stream of light, returning to Guzma's hand. He closed his fist around the ball, baring his teeth at the cop. Persian and Sableye turned to the gangster, Persian snarling with her hairs on end and Sableye showing her teeth. 

"Enough," Nanu said half-heartedly, admittedly enjoying the scene. The two Pokemon glanced back at him and then at each other, momentarily looking like they might disobey him, but eventually they stopped their advance.

Guzma was deathly silent, staring at the Kahuna with cold eyes. Hatred radiated from him like a poisonous cloud. He made no move to release his other two Pokemon.

"How..." he finally said, "...How did you get your Pokemon back?" His voice was cool, but it did nothing to hide the rage behind the words. "I have that Persian's ball...right here." He reached for the ball he had dropped earlier, popping it open. It was empty. 

Nanu watched him warily, unafraid but painfully aware that the boy could be unpredictable. 

"I'm the Kahuna, remember?" he said, with a voice that sounded scathing and dark even to his own ears. The more time he had to stew over everything the less sympathy he felt for the kid. "If there's anything that gods are good at, it's bringing down their wrath."

As if on cue, a thundering gong rang through the open field, even more deafening than its echoing in the Ruins. Guzma's face lost all color and took on an expression of pure fear as a blinding light engulfed them both.

Bulu appeared behind Nanu, and he stood his ground with an eyebrow raised, his jacket whipping around him in the gale. He wanted to turn and ask the diety if their entrance had to be so dramatic, but he secretly thought it had been pretty cool. It appeared to be making its intended impression, at least.

It had been enough that Bulu had returned his Pokemon, not even retrieving the balls so much as teleporting them right out of them and straight into the police station, but the god's intentions were transmitted to him with abundant clarity. Nanu coming to them seeking help had seemed to spurn their desire for revenge, probably annoyed that their vassal had been rendered useless for a time. That was really all the Kahuna could hope for, he supposed.

Guzma stared open-mouthed. Nanu could see the sweat forming on his face even from this distance.

"Here's what's going to happen," Nanu said, voice piercing clear through the sound of the leaves whipping about in the wind. "You can have your lackeys back. You were right about them. I shouldn't have sent them away. They're better off with you."

He casually returned his Pokemon to their balls before sticking his hands in his pockets. "We're going to forget about all of this... other than these facts: No more stealing Pokemon. No more Slowpoke tails. No more drugs. No more _violence_. 

Guzma seemed to regain a bit of himself, his eyes slowly falling from Bulu to the old man.

"How are we supposed to live, then?" His voice was still angry, but his posture radiated defeat.

"I'll leave that up to you. Surely all of you numbskulls together can think of something."

Guzma gave him a blank look, then stared at the diety again. Bulu was silent, hovering over him like Ula'ula's most intimidating bodyguard. Suddenly, Guzma laughed.

"Numbskulls..." he said, shaking his head. "Fine. You are fuckin' crafty, old man. We won't step on your toes anymore.

"But," his tone got dark, "if you say anything to or about my old man ever again...I will kill you for real. I don't give a shit if that means I'll be charred by your friend here right after."

Nanu could feel what he could only recognize as extreme annoyance radiating off of the Tapu, so he decided to end the conversation.

"I'll release the kids once you're gone. Don't ever show your face to me again."

He smiled and waved, taking great pleasure in Guzma's scowl and his turned back. He watched the skull insignia get smaller and smaller until the gangster disappeared into the town.  

Nanu turned, but Bulu had vanished. Apparently the diety was capable of moving around without a huge commotion. It was for the best, as Nanu felt like he was on the verge of a breakdown. He definitely preferred the company of the Meowth, anyway.

He unlocked the station door and stepped inside. The place had once again become a mess, though this time it wasn't because of his body being thrown around and his blood being spilled everywhere.

He had felt bad about trouncing the kids and then Bulu showing up and terrifying them, the latter of which Nanu had not even expected to happen, so he bought them all malasadas. The floor was covered in crumbs and empty wrappers, leaving no mystery as to why Po Town was one big mess.

"Uncle Nanu," one of the girls piped up. They had forgotten to put their masks back on after eating, and their young faces turned to him with interest. "Was that the Tapu just now? That sound is whack! I thought I was gonna be deaf!"

"Yeah, I told them I'm letting you off the hook. They won't be back for your asses so long as you behave, got it?"

Every face was horrified except one, who apparently saw through his dry tone and snickered. 

"Out," he said, jerking his thumb towards the open door. "I've got to vacuum now."

At the mention of housework they scrambled over the scavenging Meowth and disappeared in an instant, likely to tell everyone in town about meeting the island's god. At least some might gain a healthy respect for him afterwards, not that he deserved it any. 

Letting out a long breath, he shut and locked the door. He leaned against it and put his hand to his forehead, feeling the headache and nausea he had been pushing back come at him in full force.

"Ugh, fuck me," he said lamely, hot tears spilling down his face. He didn't know why he was crying and frankly was more than a little sick of it. If anything, he should feel relieved. But he just felt sad and sick. 

He released his Persian and Sableye, the Meowth jumping out of the way for the much bigger cat and feisty ghost. He'd thank his other Pokemon later, but for now he collapsed to the ground and threw his arms around Persian's neck, tugging her close. 

Persian licked his face with her painfully rough tongue, the sensation strangely comforting. 

He picked Sableye up in one arm and held both of them. They tolerated it, though Sableye hated being touched even more than Nanu did, and he stayed that way until Persian trilled impatiently in his ear.

"Alright," he said, releasing them. He got to his feet and presented a plastic bag to them, pulling out two extra malasadas.

They both practically ripped his hands off as Sableye launched herself from the ground and Persian simply snapped it up in one bite. He laughed and sat down on the couch, immediately surrounded by newly gorged Meowth looking for a warm lap to sleep on. 

He sighed, sniffling as the tears finally stopped. Exhaustion swept over him and he leaned back in a position he often napped in. At least he wouldn't be bothered by anyone for a while. 

As he drifted off to sleep he mused that his coping mechanisms may be dysfunctional, but he did feel a tiny bit better, at least.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well idk why but I felt compelled to add one more chapter. It wasn't necessary or anything but it was kinda fun to write.
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
